osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Left Behind
Description: What Pride was doing from the moment he was sealed at the 9th circle of hell and afterwards. Prologue: Sealing Natural demons, creatures that are not born, but congealed from abandoned feelings of hatred and the collective negativity that is Humanity's sins. Yes, his entire existence is based on this hatred and a particular sin that he has become the very embodiment of. It had become his title, his personal sin, and his very name. Truly, there was no better sin than that of Pride. It was hard for him not to believe that as such, especially when one could list the accomplishments he had done recently. His most recent one was what could only be described purely as impossible. Pride, a Greater Demon, had managed to travel to this world from hell without the help of a summoning. He accomplished such an impossible feat through sheer force of will alone, his power allowing him to do so. Though it seems that quite a few people did not believe that fact. They were quite foolish to interrupt him in the middle of his celebration in this town he had arrived in. Attracted by the very power that was unleashed into the world from his arrival, they pursued him like the mere insects they were. It seems that the demon will have to teach them who they're messing with. Cries could be heard all over the town as flames erupted from nearby buildings from an explosion. Charred bodies flew out of the very buildings, their lives having been cut short before they had even crashed into the streets. Pride exited one of those buildings, unaffected by the flames as he took flight to watch the carnage from above with a sadistic glee. "Hmph, foolish mortals. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Pride's voice traveled across the city, enough for his pursuers to hear from wherever they've hidden themselves in. "If you truly believe you can cut down the devil, then come! You shall be very disappointed with the outc-" He was interrupted by the steel blade of a sword aimed at his side. His power flared to life, the demon's arm encased in its demonic energy as it served as a shield to easily block the incoming sword strike of the man, who had flown towards Pride in the middle of his monologue with his angel-like wings. "Oh?" Pride grinned as his energy stretched out and wrapped itself around the man's blade. "It seems we have a volunteer, folks!" He exclaimed as he lifted his other arm. He sliced diagonally in one fluid motion, the demonic energy powering his strike as he easily sliced through the mortal with ease. He barely let out a scream as his life faded in one instant, blood spraying out onto Pride's suit. "Such a disappointing outcome, now my suit is ruined." The demon scowled at the people that gathered in the streets below him, all of which were preparing various spells to throw at him. "Gentlemen, I'll let you handle the small fry while I get myself cleaned up. Just do as you wish, whoever does better gets a prize." Pride called out to particularly no one as he took off towards the east of the town. Suddenly, the mages on the ground found themselves ambushed by 2 more identical Prides. Demonic energy fired out of their hands, piercing through the charging mages' chests. They stumbled back in surprise, coughing out blood as the two demons charged at them and simultaneously sliced the mages' heads off simply with their hands. "Understood, general. This will all go according to my genius plan." One of the Prides responded as a rapier materialized into his hand, taking a pose as he prepared for further combat. "So long as I get to wreak havoc, I don't care so long as I get fed!" The other Pride responded with a crazed grin as demonic energy encased his hands, extending into claws for him to rip through his prey. "I don't need a plan to kill, Strategist. "And that's why I will accomplish our objective better and gain the general's reward, Chaotic." "Can't hear you! Too busy beating you for blabbering your mouth once again!Category:Fan Fiction